Shirayuki
by Genesis53
Summary: Ichigo et Rukia, réunit dans un univers complètement différent. Du rêve à la réalitée, es qu'un fils d'infirmier et une soeur de milliardaire vont-il arrivé à trouvé la paix ?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Bien beaucoup de choses peuvent changé dans une vie en un seul regard, à un seul moment. Normalement, ceci est la destinée de toute personne en se monde. Mais là, il s'agit d'un destin à la fois particulier et banal. Le destin d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 ans, Lycéen et de Kuchiki Rukia, 20 ans, à la recherche d'un emploi. Des personnes que tout opposait et qui finalement vont retrouvé le destins s'emmêle.

Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, il s'agit d'une histoire que tout le monde peut vivre et qui donc, relève à la fois de la fiction et du réel. A présent, je vous laisse découvrir leur histoire.

**CHAPITRE I**

Vacances en famille

Nous somme le Lundi 22 Août de l'année 2011. Une famille japonaise, tout à fait ordinaire, est en vacance en France, dans la région de la Loire. Il s'agit des Kurosaki. Ils tiennent une petite clinique qui ne paye pas trop de mine dans un cartier résidentiel de la ville de Karakura. Dans leur cartier, ils sont vu comme étant une famille... disons... mouvementé. En effet, la relation entre l'aîné et le père, en particulier, est toujours légèrement conflictuel.

Le père s'appelle Isshin. C'est un grand gaillard. Il pourrait être un très bel homme. Mais c'était à croire qu'il ne faisait rien pour s'arangé, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. En effet, il n'est que très rarement bien habillé. La plupart du temps, il porte une chemise et un short style plage. De plus, il n'est jamais bien raser ce qui lui donne des airs de « nounours ». De plus, point de vue mental, ce n'était pas lui qui avait inventé l'eau chaude. Cela, on le voit surtout quand il est en présence de son fils. A chaque fois, leurs rencontres se terminait en combat.

La fille cadette, Yuzu, était une gamine comme les autres. Elle était très charmante et d'une grande naïveté. Normal après tout, à dix ans, c'était normal. Mais elle restait encore très gamine pour son âge. N'ayant que peu d'ami, elle restait le plus souvent, enfermé dans sa chambre, à jouer avec ses peluches. C'était peut-être une des raison pour laquelle, elle grandissait peu. Néanmoins, elle pouvait toujours compter sur son frère et sa sœur pour venir jouer un peu avec elle. Sinon, il lui arrivait aussi d'aider pour la clinique à des taches faciles.

L'autre fille, Karin, était tout l'inverse de sa sœur. Du haut de ses 15ans et demie et de ses 1m70, c'était déjà une très grande et une très mature adolescente. Son corps reflétait sa maturité avec une poitrine généreuse, ni trop grosse, ni trop petite, et un corps de femme. Mais c'était surtout son intelligence et son esprit malin qui ressortait. Des notes excellentes au collège et aucun problème pour son avenir... tout était déjà tracé dans sa tête. Et jamais de petit copain. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien... serte certains était beau disait-elle. Mais ils n'avaient rien de le crâne.

Le fils aîné, c'est Ichigo. Point de vue physique, il est moins musclé que son père, néanmoins, à son âge, rien ne l'empêchait de devenir comme lui à l'avenir. Il était déjà grand et beau. Ses cheveux roux par contre faisait polémique chez lui. Il était persécuté par les caïds de son lycée à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il savait se battre, bien qu'il détestait cela. Si il se battait, c'était surtout pour protégé. Néanmoins, il n'a pas eut se genre de problème depuis qu'il est arrivé en France. Dans ce pays accueillant de nombreuses personnes venant de tout les horizons, contrairement au Japon, faisait qu'il y avait pas mal de roux. Néanmoins, aucun n'avait les cheveux aussi clair que ceux d'Ichigo. N'ayant pas eut d'aventure amoureuse depuis ses 17ans, il consacre alors son temps libre à ses amis et à sa forge... Oui, il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air, mais il adorait forgé des épées. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Ses épées, il les nommait « Zampakutos ». Leurs particularité, elles sont toute faite spécialement pour leur propriétaire.

Ils étaient tous ensemble partit en voyage pour se changé les idées et sortir de la routine. Cependant, Ichigo était pas très intéressé... au début du moins. Car finalement, les histoires des châteaux étaient quelques fois remplit de mystères et de légendes de fantômes, démons et autres esprits...

Après un bref saut en Dordogne, la famille Kurosaki est retourné à son gîte au bon milieu de la campagne dans la Loire et dans le calme. Arrivé sur place, toute la famille, fatigué des heures de routes, se reposèrent comme ils purent. Isshin s'étala sur le divan. Karin alla se cherché une chaise et alluma la télé. Yuzu s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit... Quand à Ichigo, il ne rentra même pas dans la maison. Il resta allongé dehors à observé le coucher de soleil. La colline sur laquelle il était allongé était incliné juste ce qu'il fallait pour observé le couché du soleil derrière la colline voisine. Il prit alors une herbe qu'il glissa dans sa bouche et resta là.

Combien de temps il y resta ? Lui même ne le savait pas. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Une fois le soleil disparu, il pouvait enfin apercevoir clairement les étoiles, chose impossible dut au lumières de la ville. Ichigo s'amusait alors à imaginé un monde, au delà de ces étoiles. Un monde parfait...

Ichigo se réveilla, se rendant lui même compte qu'il s'était endormit. Le ciel n'avait pas beaucoup bougé. Il n'avait dut dormir que quelques minutes ce qui le rassura. Bien qu'il eut dormit que quelques minutes, il avait eut le temps de faire un court rêve. Dans ce rêve, il se voyait aux coté d'une ravissante petite brune avec une mèche, lui tombant sur le visage. De grands yeux violets, une peau d'une douceur exceptionnel... C'était la première fois que Ichigo faisait se genre de rêve. Il décida finalement de rentré. Son père dormait sur le canapé et ronflait bruyamment. Karin elle s'était endormit devant la télé. Ichigo prit alors une couverture et l'enveloppa dedans.

Ichigo aimait beaucoup ses sœur. Il ferait tout pour elles, pour les protégé. Après avoir veillé à ce que tout le monde allait bien, il alla se couché dans son lit. Il repensait beaucoup au visage qu'il avait vu. Cependant, quand il s'endormit, il ne rêva pas d'elle et se contenta d'une nuit sans rêve... Jusqu'au matin.


	2. Chapter 2

"GOOOOOD MORNING ! ICHIGOOOOO !"

Ichigo était en plein sommeil alors qu'il entendit cette phrase dans ses oreilles juste avant de ressentir un grosse douleur à la joue droite et se sentir décolé de son propre lit avant de percuté et mur et retomber par terre. Evidemment, la réponse d'Ichigo était facile à deviné :

"Nan mais ça va pas de réveillé son fils comme ça ?"

Evidemment, avant même de fusiller son père du regard, Ichigo savait déjà que c'était lui. Depuis son adolescence, lorsqu'il était en retard, Isshin avait prit l'habitude de réveillé son fils en hurlant dans sa chambre avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied en plein visage pour l'éjecté du lit. Mais bien sur, c'était une habitude indétachable au père qu'il était. Ichigo ésperait un jour que son propre père grandirait un jour. Mais à priorit, ce n'était pas gagné.

"Eh ! Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu aprennes à te réveillé de toi même... Maintenant, je vais tanté le Crazy..." /boum/

Ichigo avait remarqué que son père étrait prèt à lui mettre à nouveau un coup, mais il le stoppa en lui donnant un coup de pied en plein visage à son tour, Isshin s'étant suffisament penché pour rendre son attaque possible. Ichigo en avait marre. Il se mit alors à enchainer les coups à son propre père, se dernier les lui rendant.

"Ce n'es pas de si bon matin qu'il faut me gonfler !"

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les voix de Yuzu et Karin

"Onii-chan, papa ! Ça suffit ! Le petit déjeuné est servit !"

"C'est pas possible. C'est ça leur manière de se dire bonjour ?"

**REGARD**

Ichigo, ainsi que ses soeurs et son père, prenèrent leur petit déjeuné en famille en discutant de la journée à venir. Mais Ichigo n'écoutait pas. Il était préoccupé par le visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait vue dans son sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'arraché de la tête, se demandant si une telle femme pouvait existé...

"Onii-chan ? Tu nous écoutes ou pas ?"

Ichigo sortit alors violemment de ses penssées et écouta ce que sa soeur voulait lui dire :

"Es-tu d'accord pour aller visiter ce château ? Il est jolie hein ?"

Ichigo regarda alors le prospectus que Yuzu lui tendait et le prit. Il s'agissait d'un château de la renaissance française. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui pationnait Ichigo. Mais, néanmoins, ça pouvait toujours être interressant. Il répondit alors en souriant :

"Très bien Yuzu. Qui sait, on pourra sans doute s'instruire ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de phrase que formulait Ichigo en temps normal. Néanmoins, même si il était complètement désinterressé envers les études, il restait dans le top 30 des meilleurs élèves du lycée. Et oui, il était 23e. Pour en revenir au château, quelque chose en lui le poussait vers lui... mais quoi ? Cela, il ne le savait pas... du moins, pas encore.

"Quatres billet... Quoi ?... Je ne comprends pas le français. Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce pays où les gens ne savent pas parlé Japonais ?"

Isshin braillait contre la vendeuse de ticket pour l'entrée du château. Ichigo et ses soeur sentir la honte monter en eux. Ichigo bouscula son père :

"Laisses tomber, tu es nul !"

Ichigo, qui aprenait l'anglais au lycée, n'eut pas de problème pour acheté les billets. Après être passé sous le portique, Isshin décocha un coup de pied dans les fesses d'Ichigo :

"Nan mais ça va pas de ridiculisé son père ainsi ? Que dirait ta pauvre mère si elle te voyait te comporter ainsi avec moi ?"

Ichigo se releva et décrocha un violent coups de poings dans les dents à son père :

"Elle m'encouragerait surement !"

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ouais !"

Ichigo et son père se jetèrent finalement l'un sur l'autre, occasionnant une jolie pugilla. Les deux soeurs soupirètent et firent semblant de ne pas les connaitre, s'asseyant chacune sur une chaise, en attendant que l'orage passe. Les visiteurs regardaient le père et le fils en train de se bataillé. Personne n'osait les séparé. Certains filmaient la scène avec leur télephone portable, d'autres étaient mort de rire en écoutant les insultes en japonais que se lançait le père et le fils. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Karin se leva, attrappa son père par l'oreille et le tira en disant, l'air honteuse :

"Franchement vous me faites honte tout les deux."

Ichigo se releva, couvert de poussière et de bleus. Yuzu, elle se leva sans un mot et suivit le mouvement. Malgré leur état, ils commencèrent la "visite guidée", activant les baladeurs que leur avait prété la vendeuse.

Isshin, malgré ses airs habituellements niai et désintéressé, écoutait intentivement la voix enregistré. Cela au grand plaisir d'Ichigo qui put alors profité d'une bonne heure de repos. Karin et Yuzu elles aussi étaient intentive à la visite. Ichigo, lui, n'arrivait pas à se consentrait. Et plus la visite avançait, moins il arrivait à se concentré, le visage de la jeune fille de plus en plus présent dans sa tête.

Ils visitèrent l'ensemble du château. La visite du château se terminait par une vue imprenable sur les jardins. Isshin et Yuzu était bluffé par la vue. Karin était désintéressé... ou avait-elle le vertige ? Ichigo lui était courbé contre le rebords, à observé les passants, espèrant voir la fille qu'il avait vu tellement souvent en rêve. Et c'est alors que...

En contre bas, deux personnes, habillé tout en blanc semblaient illuminé tout autour d'eux. Les gens s'éloignaient pour les laissé passé. L'un devait faire dans les 1m90, l'autre dans les 1m50. Ichigo avait du mal à les distinguée, mais la petite personne, à priorit une jeune femme d'environ son âge, lui semblait familière. C'est alors qu'elle leva la tête dans sa direction. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux...

"C'est... c'est... C'EST ELLE !" Bégaya-t-il.

Ichigo filla alors à tout allure vers la sortie du donjon, ignorant les appelles de sa petite soeur, bousculant les gens sur son passage, manquant à plusieurs reprise de tomber dans l'escalier, tout cela pour la voir de plus prèt. Il passa une porte tournante en bois à toute allure, manquant de la démolir, puis, une fois sortit du château, il courut dans les jardins. Cependant, au coin d'une allée, il se surprit à tombé face à face avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Surpris, Ichigo glissa et tomba par terre. Les gens aux allentour se moquaient de lui. Il se sentit nul et se mit à rougir. Cependant, les deux personnes en face de lui gardèrent une mine totalement dénuer de toute émotion. L'homme commença à parlé visiblement désespéré :

"Comment peut on voir des paysans pareil dans un tel endroit ? Suis moi Rukia, nous rentrons."

Cet homme semblait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait les cheveux noir coiffé d'une manière vraiment spécial, comme-ci il s'agissait d'un noble japonais. Mais le fait qu'il parlait cette langue et qu'il était coiffé ainsi laissa entendre à Ichigo que s'en était un. Il avait le regard vide et une impression de dégout à l'égard d'Ichigo. La fille avait le même regard. Mais elle était d'une beautée sans égal. C'était la fille qu'Ichigo avait vu en rêve, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle répondit alors :

"Oui, Nii-sama."

Ils s'éloignèrent alors ensemble. Cependant, Ichigo surprit Rukia se retourné juste l'espace d'un instant, le dévisagent. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé. Il était sur le cul dans les deux sens du terme. Cette fille existe vraiment ! Pas croyable ! Isshin arriva juste derrière :

"ICHIGO ! J'y crois pas. Tu as eut la chance de parlé avec Kuchiki Byakuya ?"

Ichigo se releva, aidé par Karin. Celui-ci répondit :

"Qui c'est celui là ?"

Karin continua alors :

"Il s'agit du plus grand noble du Japon. La fille qui l'accompagnait devait être sa soeur..."

Ichigo regarda alors le couple frère-soeur s'éloigné :

"Alors, elle s'appelle Kuchiki Rukia hein ?..."


End file.
